Oh No, We're Hot
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: In which, after a summer apart, the Bad Touch Trio realizes that they have become really attractive. Really slight hinted Spamano


_There was a prompt on tumblr. I couldn't resist. I love the btt so much you don't even understand, and I love awkwardly uncute btt suddenly becoming really hot. I have other things I should be doing, but c'est la vie~_

* * *

Antonio bit his lip as the scenery rushed by the bus window. He had been the first stop, and now the bus was starting to fill up and he had seen more than a few people glance at him while talking to someone else. _I hope they won't start the teasing again..._

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had never been "attractive".

He'd always been too tall; when he sat down, he became a jumble of lanky, awkward limbs. He constantly tripped over himself, near constant growth spurts making sure that he was never quite comfortable in his own body. His eyes were a bit too small in his slightly chubby face, and when he smiled-as he did almost constantly-his round cheeks were pushed out in such a way that his face looked overly wide. Despite his physical awkwardness, he had had the luck of making some friends, due mostly to his charming, bubbly personality.

He had hoped that by his sophomore year he would overcome everything, and although he was doing significantly better on the clumsiness, his classmates' behavior was indication enough that he hadn't. Antonio sighed as the bus finally stopped at the school. When he got insides, he immediately began to search for the Vargas twins, who were always here early due to their grandfather's job as the principal.

"Hola Lovi! Hola Feli! Happy first day of school!" He grinned as he spotted them, using his long stride to his advantage as he quickly reached his friends.

"Tch, its the first day of school, idiot. There's nothing happy... about... it..." Lovino trailed off as he looked up at Antonio, and Antonio could've sworn he heard him mumble something along the lines of "Oh merda, lui è attraente."

Feliciano giggled as Lovino turned red. "Looooovi~" Antonio whined, "I don't speak Italian, I want to know what you're saying too~"

Lovino huffed, "That's too fucking bad, idiot."

"I could always translate for you, big brother Antonio~"

"Se gli dici, ti faccio vedere il bastardo patata vostre riviste da sogno, piena di cose su voi due _sposi!_" Lovino growled after hitting Feliciano.

Feliciano's eyes widened, "Tu non osare!"

"Mi Prova, fratellino," Lovino growled back.

Antonio may've not spoken Italian, but he could figure out when siblings were fighting in any language. He tapped Lovino's nose and said, "You shouldn't be so mean to your hermanito, Lovi."

"Si, _Lovi_," Feliciano laughed as his brother reddened again, "Be nicer!"

Antonio looked at his friend with concern, "Are you okay, Lovi? Your face is really red..." He leaned his forehead against Lovino's, like how he had when they were younger to see if he had a fever. He completely missed the extreme widening of Lovino's eyes and how his blush deepened and spread, and how Feliciano's giggles became more like snickering at his brother with each passing second. "Hm, your forehead is really warm, Lovi. Are you feeling okay?"

"O-of course I'm fine, you bastard!" Lovino pushed Antonio back and began to storm away, "Just... just stay away from me, idiota!"

Antonio sighed, "What did I do wrong, Feli?"

"Oh, you know fratello. He just needs some time to adjust to things that changed over the summer, you know? I better go."

"Ah, but wait, what changed over break?" Antonio asked, but Feliciano was already gone, almost tackling one of his friends in a hug.

_Oh well. I guess I'll just have to ask Lovi later~_

~(0.0)~

Unfortunately, Antonio didn't see Lovino again, or any of his other friends for that matter. The whispering however, did continue, and he had even had some of his old teachers look at him funnily. _This semester is going to be so lame,_ he pouted as he walked into his second to last class.

"T-Toni?" Antonio furrowed his brows and turned towards the German-accented voice. It was a bit deep, but it sounded a lot like…

"Gil?" Antonio examined his friend, who had changed quite a bit since they had parted. He had finally gotten taller, removed his braces, got contacts and received a decent haircut.

"Heilige Scheiße, bro, what did you do over the summer?"

Antonio cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

Gilbert gestured the the entirety of Antonio's body, which really wasn't any help, since Antonio _still_ didn't understand what was wrong.

"You're just… not as unawesome-looking anymore! Did you like work out all summer or something? Flex your arm, because _really_, that's ridiculous."

Antonio complied, still a bit bewildered. "I still don't know what you're talking about, Gil…"

"I believe," A voice chimed in from the doorway, "Notre cher ami is referring to your delectable new physique."

Both boys turned towards the newcomer, "Franny!"

While Antonio pounced upon his French friend, Gilbert pouted. "This is so unawesome."

"What? Why?" Antonio cocked his head.

"Oui, I see nothing 'unawesome' about this. We all have a class together."

Gilbert vaguely gestured towards friends, and when he saw that it did no good, he expounded, "You both got _hot_ over the summer! And now my awesomeness will go unnoticed! I'll become the bad touch singlet!"

Antonio and Francis both winced slightly at the nickname that had been given to their group. Some boy in elementary school had made it up when he decided that if Gilbert, Francis, or Antonio touched you, then you caught ugly.

While patting him on the shoulder, Antonio appraised Gilbert again. "Gilly, you got hot too! You look muy guapo without your glasses and braces!"

"And you're hair isn't an over-long, disgusting mess anymore," Francis chimed in, running a hand though Gilbert's hair.

"Like you're one to talk about bad hair, Frenchie," Gilbert snorted, "Speaking of which, what happened to that?"

Francis flounced his blond tresses, "It's nice, right? I visited my mother over the summer and she _insisted_ that I used her hair and face care things."

A moment's pause and then, "So basically, you're using Mädchen stuff. I was wondering why you smelled like roses…"

"Wait," Antonio had realized something in the last second, "I got hot too?"

"Oh Antoine," Francis clicked his tongue as he wrapped an arm around the Spaniard's shoulder. "Pray tell, what did you do over the summer?"

Antonio's eyes lit up, "Oh! Mamá said that I should start saving for college, so they let me work over at that farm, you know, John Peters'? He let me take care of the animals and lift haybales and move the vegetables and stuff! It was so much fun, even though it was hard at first, but then it got easier, and he said it was because I was finally building muscle and- oh," Antonio looked at his grinning friends and then down at his arms. He flexed them, as he had done earlier, and was surprised to see that there actually _was_ muscle there. "So… this means that everyone who has been whispering and staring… they weren't making fun of me?"

"Nien, Tonio," Gilbert hit his back amiably, "Definitely far from it."

The three boys glanced at their audience; the room was almost nearly full, and almost everyone's attention was on the trio of newly attractive boys. They grinned to each other, reveling in this new feeling, actually enjoying the attention their looks got them for once.

"Mes amis," Francis smirked, winking at a girl whose eye he had caught, causing her to blush profoundly, "I believe that it is time to give a new meaning to the name 'Bad Touch Trio'~"

* * *

_So much fun to write. And yes, that slight spamano was completely necessary._

_And, I don't know if any of you got the reference, but yes, Antonio worked at John Peters'-you know, the Farmer?-farm. He obviously found a wormhole to Night Vale. I'm sure he enjoyed the imaginary corn._

_**Translations:**_

_**Oh merda, lui è attraente: **Oh shit, he's hot _

_**Se gli dici, ti faccio vedere il bastardo patata vostre riviste da sogno, piena di cose su voi due sposi!:  
**If you tell him, I'll tell the Potato Bastrad about your dream journal, full of things about you two getting married! (Lovi is a horrible brother and Feli is bad at hiding things.)_

_**Tu non osare!: **You wouldn't dare!_

_**Mi Prova, fratellino: **Try me, little brother_

_**Heilige Scheiße: **Holy shit_

_**Notre cher ami: **Our dear friend_

_**muy guapo: **Very cute/handsome_

_**Mädchen: **Girl_

_**Mes Amis: **My friends _


End file.
